


Fortune Favors the Feathered

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Heist, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Felicia gets lucky.





	Fortune Favors the Feathered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

In the middle of the night, in one of the most prestigious museums in the world, the thing you really don’t expect to see is a goose.

Felicia had just removed a pane of bullet-proof glass from a display case when the goose rounded the corner. She froze instinctively, hoping if it was a guard they might not see her in the dark room, but when the long-necked bird waddled up to her, Felicia laughed silently and relaxed.

She removed the artifact she’d come for and put it carefully in the containment box in her knapsack, then replaced it with a near-perfect replica. The goose was poking around on the other side of the storage room, and she shook her head before heading to her exit. Whatever fussy curator thought they had a magic goose had been taken but good; she only wished she’d been the one to cook up a scam like that.

When she was just a few steps away from the door, it opened. Felicia darted to the side and crouched behind a small shipping container, just before the security guard turned toward her.

She stayed absolutely silent and still, her mind racing. She was more than capable of sneaking past the museum’s security, but this job hinged on the owner of the artifact having no suspicions that it had been switched. If the guard noticed…

_ “You see what tripped the alarm?” _came a voice through the guard's radio. 

“Honk! Hoonk!”

The goose ran into view, flapping its arms.

“It’s that damn goose again,” the guard answered, barely five feet from Felicia’s position. “Day crew said they locked him up in the exhibit space on the first floor! Come on, bird, get over— Ow!”

The guard slapped at the goose and doubled over his bleeding hand as the bird reared back, honking and hissing.

“It bit me!”

_ “Don’t make it angry, geese are vicious.” _

“Oh, really? I had no idea.”

Felicia didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, because she was already down the hall.

She hid in a custodial closet two floors away for the next few hours until the museum opened. Tucked behind a pallet of cleaning supplies, she napped lightly for awhile. Her dreams were filled with flapping wings and angry noises, and when she woke up she was smiling.

She changed into a cashmere sweater and designer jeans, folding her catsuit into her knapsack. With a cute beanie and a pair of AirPods, she looked like any young and fun member of the museum-going public.

Felicia stepped out of the closet and was met by a friendly warble.

The goose peered up at her. Uncertain, Felicia put a hand out like it was a pet. Before she could recall the security guard’s mistake and yank it back, that goose had poked her hand with its beak and waddled in a circle, flapping gently.

“Bad luck for security, good luck for me,” Felicia said to the goose, a mischievous smile growing on her face. “I think we make a pretty good match. What do you say?”

The goose honked and flapped in what looked like celebration. They set off toward the museum exit side-by-side.


End file.
